The use of the (RFID) Radio Frequency IDentifier technology in supermarkets brings a great effectiveness regarding the checkout speed. This is possible due to the fact that it is no longer necessary to read individually each article on a conveyor. The content of the shopping cart can be identified on the fly without removing the articles that the customer put inside the cart. Nevertheless some handling remains tiresome for the customer, for example, placing the articles in the bags, depositing the bags in the trunk of the car, and carrying the bags from the car to the house.
The problem is that when a consumer goes shopping in a supermarket, he is obliged to take the articles from the shelves and put them in a shopping cart, transfer them from the shopping cart to a cash register conveyor, place them in paper or plastic bags and put the bags in the shopping cart, transport the bags to the car, and then return the empty shopping cart to the store. In fact, there is a real need to optimize and facilitate all the handling operations using the RFID technology already in place in stores or supermarkets.